Dinner Plus 1
by Shoosherdy
Summary: A growing girl's trouble with love.


Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Bow and thank Angela.

Rated: PG

A/N: This one's written solely by Shoosh. I (Betherdy) had no real part in this one. I'm told this was a product of studying for finals, the lucky duck. I get stressed studying for finals and she gets fanfic ideas. *sighs* Okay, roll the film.

Dinner +1

The blond sat on the couch, reading a book, when she felt a light kiss on her head. She smiled faintly when her daughter's voice followed.

"Good book?"

Amy marked and closed her book, smirking amusedly at her daughter, who was clearly stalling about something. She hummed her affirmative, smirk widening.

"What do you need, Sophie?"

Amy's not-so-mini-anymore Mini-Me rolled her eyes, smiling sheepishly.

"Is Mama home?"

If Amy noticed Sophie's use of "Mama" instead of the usual "Ma," she didn't let on. Her daughter obviously wanted something and knew Lucy was more firmly wrapped around her little finger and would grant her wishes. The older blond simply played along.

"Upstairs in our room."

Sophie nodded, smiling tightly and all but running up the stairs – Amy watching her go curiously for a moment before going back to her book.

Sophie knocked lightly, simultaneously wishing this to go her way and hoping her brunette mother wouldn't answer. Her latter desire was not to be as Lucy called out a tired-sounding "come in."

Peeking her head in, Sophie found her Ma sprawled on the bed, looking ready to drift off.

When Sophie softly called out "Mama?" Lucy woke up a little, hearing the apprehension lacing her daughter's voice. She smiled at Sophie, hoping to reassure her as she motioned for her to come further in, kissing the young blonde's head as the 17-year-old got into bed on Amy's side and snuggled into her side, much like she did when she was little and had a nightmare.

Lucy steeled herself for whatever Sophie would ask of her now, psyching herself up to act tough – at least for a little while – before crumbling to her baby's desires.

They lay there in silence for a while, Lucy humming sleepily as she rubbed Sophie's back, waiting for the blond to voice what was on her mind. After a solid five minutes of silence, Lucy rolled her eyes, poking Sophie's side and asking her what's up.

Sophie jolted, huffing at her smiling mother's antics.

"Not cool, Mama…"

Kissing her head again, Lucy tried cajoling her again, "Sorry, kiddo. So, you seem anxious. What's on your mind, baby?"

Sighing, Sophie burrowed into her mother's embrace some more, softly voicing her thoughts.

"Do you think it is skanky if the girl asks someone out?"

Lucy blinked, not expecting that.

Much to Lucy and her two sons' dismay, Sophie was very popular at school, and always had a line of suitors around the block that kept her mother and brothers awake at night. Lucy was stumped at the sound of worry in her daughter's voice – she was always the one asked out, why is she so anxious about doing the asking?

"Of course not, Soph. What brought this up, though?"

Feeling Sophie sigh against her, Lucy raised her hand to run through Sophie's hair instead of running along her back, hoping to coax her into relaxing.

"There's someone I like. I like a lot, actually. But I don't know how they feel about me, so obviously they haven't asked me out. Which is why I thought about doing it myself, but I'm-" she sighed again, reaching up to play with the ends of her mother's hair.

Lucy softly cajoled her, "You're what, Soph?"

Sounding small, Sophie went on, "I'm scared."

Lucy found herself stumped once more. Who was this person that left her confident daughter in such a state?

"Honey, I'm sure you're overreacting. There's nothing wrong with the girl asking someone out. You want something – or someone as the case may be right now – and you're trying to get it, no harm, no foul." Lucy threw in a minute later as an afterthought, "Just make sure you get it legally."

"But what if Theo doesn't feel the same way? What if I get rejected?"

Lucy frowned lightly when she heard the name. Just because her daughter dated didn't mean she had to like it.

"Then Theo would be a fool to reject such a great girl like you."

Lucy smiled at her daughter's next words, hearing a little more of the usual Sophie come through.

"You're my mother. You're SUPPOSED to say that."

"Hey, I may have been a super villain once upon a time, but I don't lie."

When Sophie stayed silent, Lucy came up with what she thought could have been a compromise to ease her daughter's mind.

"Is this Theo a friend of yours?" Feeling Sophie nod against her chest, Lucy kept talking. "How about this then. Ask him to dinner at our place tomorrow night – Mom will definitely want to meet him when she hears about this, as do I obviously – and then you guys can go out to a movie afterwards. This way it's a date, but not really, so you don't feel very pressured or stressed. And you'll be able to test the waters, so if he's not into you like you're into him, it won't be embarrassing."

It took Sophie a few minutes, but she eventually nodded her head.

"And you'll be nice?"

Affronted, Lucy retorted, "I'm ALWAYS nice, Sophie. I don't know WHAT you're talking about."

Sophie raised her head and looked at her mother with a challengingly raised eyebrow, looking exactly like Amy and eliciting a sheepish smile from her mother.

"Alright, alright. I'll behave. Maybe."

"And the boys?"

"I make no promises about them."

"I'll take it."

Mother and daughter smiled faintly at each other before a mischievous look entered Lucy's eyes. Before Sophie could decipher it and scramble out of the way, she was trapped on the bed – her mother mercilessly tickling her, reveling in the blonde's helpless giggles.

The following night, when the doorbell rang, both Amy and Lucy followed a nervous Sophie to the door – the older women curious to meet this "Theo" that their daughter had said would join them for dinner that night.

As Sophie opened the door and stepped aside, her mothers were standing slack-jawed, staring at a good-looking young brunette, with dark eyes and a devastating smile.

Lucy was the first to recover, smirking as she pulled Amy against her with an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear, "I guess she's more like you than we thought."

"Mom, Mama, this is Theodora."

The brunette at the door smirked, stepping inside. "Please, just call me Theo."


End file.
